Polymers which contain pendant isocyano groups are known in the art. Ugi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,033 discloses preparation of a polyamide by reaction of a carboxylic acid, an amine, a carbonyl compound and an isonitrile. Polymeric as well as monomeric isonitriles are disclosed as being operable. A similar disclosure to the use of bifunctional and polymeric isonitriles is contained in Ugi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,992, drawn to the preparation of a polyester/amide by reaction of a carboxyl-containing polymer with an isonitrile and a carbonyl group-containing compound.
Bonin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,810, disclose the reaction of difunctional and/or polyfunctional isonitriles, including polymers which contain isocyano groups, with carboxyl-containing polymers to produce cross-linked plastics.
Skorna et al., Chem. Ber. 111, p. 806-810 and p. 3965-3968 (1978), describe the introduction of isocyano groups onto a cross-linked polystyrene resin; and Goldstein et al., Biochem J. 143, p. 497-509 (1974), describe the preparation of a nylon-type polymer which contains pendant isocyano groups.
Witte et al., Liebigs Ann. Chem., 722, p. 21-28 (1969), describe the reaction products of phenyl isocyanide with alkylboranes via an intermediate .alpha.-phenyliminoalkylborane, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 N.dbd.CRBR.sub.2.